Out to the Movies
by talkfandomstome
Summary: Out to the movies is a James and Lily fic. Lily takes James to a muggle movie.


**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my fanfiction. Giant thanks to my friends for helping me with the horrible task that is editing. Reviews are fabulous. Um... I don't really know what else to write, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling... I don't own anything.**

"What is this?" James asks curiously.

His boots crunch in the crisp snow beneath him as he walks around the small blue car in front of him.

"It's a car," Lily states matter-of-factly.

"Does it fly?"

"No."

"This isn't safe."

"Of course it is.I got my license last summer!"

"What's a license?"  
"It's a piece of plastic with my picture and name."  
"Can I see it?" James asks.

Lily rolls her eyes and pulls her wallet out. She takes out her license and shows it to him.

"Ta da!" She says blushing a little.

James looks at the picture smiling, "Gorgeous." He comments sending Lily a smile.

Lily's heart skips a beat. _James Potter thinks I'm gorgeous. _She couldn't get the words out of her head.

After a few moments of silence Lily clears her throat, "We should get 're going to be late."

"Late for what?" He asks.

"It's a surprise." Lily says smirking.

James climbs into the car hesitantly.

"It's safe James.I'm not going to murder you." Lily says "Probably."

James is already in the car and he looks at her panic filling his eyes. Lily laughs. "James, I swear it's safe. I've been driving in one for 17 years."  
"17 years!" He exclaims.

"Yes, now be quiet so I can concentrate." Lily snaps.

Needless to say, James does the opposite of that. He begins to act like a three-year-old at a grocery store, touching everything he could and asking "What is this?" every three seconds.

"James," Lily says. The boy looks up from pressing the radio.

"Yes?"

"Please shut up," She asks sweetly.

"Okay," James responds smiling. He sits back in his chair looking out the window.

"Are we there yet?" He asks.

"Does it look like we're there yet?"

"Considering I don't know what 'it' is,yes it does." James responds snidely.

Lily rolls her eyes a smile playing at her lips. James glances over at her. Merlin,she was beautiful and she didn't even know it.

Meanwhile,thoughts were flying through Lily's head. Why had she decided it was a good idea to bring him here. She supposed it was because he had seemed so pathetic,having to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Maybe, just maybe,she was falling for him too. Lily had been actively trying hard not to fall for him, although she was failing.

Awhile later the two of them pull up to the theater.

"What is this place?" James asks scanning the rugged building up and down.

"A movie theater," She says.

"A what?"  
"A the-a-ter." Lily says pronouncing each syllable slowly as if talking to a small child. James nods his head though he looks like he still doesn't quite understand the whole concept of a theater.

"What does it do?" James asks. Lily pauses trying to figure out how to explain a movie to James.

"It's like a wizard picture except with fake people and lots of special effects."

"That's insane!" James exclaims.

Lily just shakes her head, "It's a lot more exciting than it seems." She promises.

James nods clearly still confused. He shakes his head and they walk into the building. Lily takes out her wallet and takes out a few pounds.

"Two for Star Wars." She says to the woman at the desk.

"What's Star….OW! Lily that hurt. Elbowing is not nice!" James says rubbing his rib.

Lily apologizes profusely to the woman behind the counter.

"What was that for?" James asks.

"These people are muggles, James. You can't just go around asking what Star Wars is!" Lily exclaims.

James sighs clearly frustrated. He spots the small sweet bar and his eyes light up.

"Do they have licorice wands?" James asks pointing at the sweet bar.

"No."

"Every Flavor Beans?"

"No,James."

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"No, James. For the last time this is a muggle theater. They have muggle things and muggle food like M&amp;M's and popcorn." Lily says.

James turns away from her looking about at the theater making comments about how brilliant everything is.

"James," Lily says sweetly.

He turns to face the girl in front of him, "Yes," He responds.

"Please shut up!" Lily exclaims. The boy smiles slyly at her.

"Anything for you Lily-Flower," He says sweetly. Lily glares at him.

"If you'd like to be alive tomorrow, I would keep your mouth shut."

"Anything for you Lily-Flower," He responds quickly dashing out of her line of reach.

Lily shoots him a death glare before moving to the counter.  
"Medium popcorn and a box of M&amp;M's," She says. The man nods and she exchanges the pounds for the food. "Thank you," Lily says before walking away.

"James!" She calls. The messy haired boy runs over.

"Have you seen those machines! There's these little creatures trapped inside them! Lily we've got to save them!" James exclaims pulling Lily's arm.

"James, it's an arcade game, now come on! We're going to miss the whole film!"

James shakes his head muttering about how inhumane Lily is acting.

They walk into the theater and the film begins. Lily sets the popcorn between them and hands the M&amp;M's to James who looks like he's about to explode with happiness. The movie begins.

"Who is that?" James asks.

"Ssh..you'll find out in a bit," Lily whispers.

She reaches her hand into the bag of popcorn, as does James. Their hands touch for a moment. Lily's heart skips a beat and she quickly retracts her hand. Her cheeks flush with color and Lily is suddenly very thankful for the darkness of the theater.

"What are they doing to that creature!" James exclaims rather loudly.

"It's fake, the movie is almost over so be quiet," Lily responds.

Soon the movie ends and they walk out of the theater.

"So...how did you like it?" Lily asks as they walk outside.

James pauses for a moment, "It was brilliant!" He exclaims, "How did they do that? I've never seen any of creature like that. Not even in the wizarding world!"

"That's because they're fake," Lily explains. "All special effects." James looks like a little kid being told Santa isn't real. Lily pats his shoulder sympathetically.

"You'll get over it Potter."

James winces at his surname. He thought they were through that stage. Apparently he thought wrong, although that wasn't new news when it came to Lily.

Lily looks at her watch.

"We should get going, my parents are expecting us soon," She explains.

James nods solemnly and they walk to the car. Lily hesitates before reaching down to intertwine James' fingers with hers.


End file.
